Learning to Trust Again
by luvtwilight
Summary: Bella Swan is a new girl at school and she carries a haunting secret. when she meets the Cullens, she feels they may help her trust again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(BPOV)

"Isabella! You need you get out of this house!" my mother screamed angrily to me.

"Yes mother. I'm on my way." I said back and walked out the front door. Mother's new husband Phil, had the task of driving me to the airport. I was going to live with my real father in Forks, Washington. My life was really bad. My mother and father both abused me to no end, because they wanted a male, but got me.

When mother got married to Phil, she told Phil all kinds of bad things about me, so he too, abused me. One day, mother realized that she could save a whole lot more money if she got rid of me, so she called father and he agreed to take me.

There were two problems with father. 1) He too abused me and 2) he would always get away with it. Mother got the police called on her when people saw the bruises, but she would tell the police that I fell. But father, no one would ever expect him to abuse me. Why? Because he was the Chief of Police and everyone respected him.

When I arrived at the airport, Phil literally pushed me out of the car. I grabbed what luggage I had, and walked into the busy Phoenix Airport. I got on the plane and ignored everyone. I was jumpy around people, because I expected them to hit me, punch me, or abuse me in any other way.

The flight attendant finally gave up asking me if I wanted anything after she touched my arm and I screamed and flinched. I stared out the window and let a few tears shed, for I knew my life would never be the same.

When the plane landed, I walked off and saw my father, Charlie, looking at me. I nodded my head to him and grabbed my stuff. I followed him out to the police cruiser and put my stuff in the trunk and got into the passenger's seat.

The ride to my new home was quiet. Father told me he bought me a truck so he wouldn't feel the shame of having to drive me to school. In Forks, everyone had to go to school. I was going to be a junior at Forks High.

After father let me in the house, it was about 10 pm so he showed me to my room and locked me in. the room was small. I had a queen sized bed from when mother lived here and a computer. There was a dresser and I had my own bathroom. There was a large window on one wall that father didn't lock. I knew that he wouldn't care if I jumped out of it. My room was on the second floor and I was very clumsy. He would be more than happy if I jumped out of the window and died.

I changed into the pajamas I had and crawled into the bed. I began to cry silently. I had become very good at that since I knew that it mother or father ever heard me crying, I would get smacked around.

Soon, I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, father stormed in and told me to wake up and get dressed so I wouldn't be late for school. I nodded and waited till he shut my door. I walked to my dresser and grabbed on of my shirts. All the shirts I had were sleeveless so my parents could make sure they left a mark when they grabbed me and pulled me around.

I grabbed a black shirt and a pair of jeans and walked into the bathroom. I looked at my reflection. I was about 5'4" and had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that always held fear. My skin was so pale, it looked transparent. My lips were very pale and had many scares on them.

I sighed and put on my shirt, being careful not to push to hard on my bruised torso and chest and my bruised arms. I pulled on my jeans and brushed out my hair.

I was scared to death of going to school. Well, it wasn't really the school I was scared of. It was the people. My whole life I never had any friends, because I was 1) scared to death of them or 2) I knew if I had friends, my parents would try to get me to live with the friends so they could get rid of me.

I left my hair down so it would cover my face when I needed it to and walked out of the bathroom. Father was in my room and he threw a jacket at me so people wouldn't think he was heartless. I slipped on my shoes and walked over to him.

"Now, when you get to school, you go to the office and get your schedule. If you tell anyone where you got your bruises from, there will be consequences." Father said grabbing my arm. He squeezed to leave a mark and then punched the area around it to make sure there were no hand prints.

"Yes, father." I said holding in my tears. I wish I could run away. No one would ever miss me. I thought, but I knew father would kill me if I ran.

He pushed me out the front door and locked it behind me. I pulled out my truck key and drove to the school. I was one of the first people there, so I walked into the office to get my schedule.

The office was warm, so I took off my jacket. I looked at the spot where father had hit me this morning and saw an ugly bruise there. I sighed and walked up to the desk. The woman behind the desk was reading a book when I said in a very small voice, "Excuse me ma'am."

The woman looked up and I saw that she had brown eyes to go with her red hair. She smiled at me and said, "Yes, can I help you?"

I nodded and handed her a slip my father wrote for me. "Oh, you're Miss Swan. I'm Mrs. Cope. Nice to meet you Isabella, or would you prefer Bella?" she asked. I told her Bella was fine and she handed me my schedule.

As I moved to grab it, my hair moved and Mrs. Cope saw the bruises and gasped. "Miss Bella, where did you get those?" she asked shocked.

"At home." I answered. She nodded and handed me my schedule. I quietly thanked her and left the office. Homeroom was about to begin, so I walked to my class.

"Class, we have a new student. Her name is Isabella Swan, but she prefers to be called Bella." The teacher said. He pointed to the only empty desk in the room which was next to the window and next to and behind the most beautiful people I had ever seen.

I walked quickly to my seat but tripped a few times. When I got to my seat, I dropped my stuff, folded my arms, and looked out the window.

Midway though class, the boy behind me touched my shoulder and I reactively flinched away and tried to hold myself together. I bowed my head forward and shut my eyes. I felt tears falling from my eyes and I let my hair fall to the side of me that faced the window.

The only bad thing about doing that was that it left my right arm uncovered. This was the arm with the most bruises and some of them still looked like someone grabbed me too hard. I heard the beautiful girl next to me gasp which made the beautiful guy in front of my turn around and gasp too.

I pulled the jacket around my shoulders and looked out the window. The two pairs of eyes never looked away from me.

The rest of the day went by in the same fashion. In every class, those two beautiful people sat near me and stared at me in horror. At the end of the day, I was walking to my car when I heard a soft, smooth voice ask me, "Are you Bella Swan?" I spun around and saw not only the two people who kept staring at me, but three more.

I nodded and looked down. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen and this is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett." He said. I nodded to everyone. "May I ask, where did you get those bruises from?" he asked taking a step forward.

I flinched back and answer quickly with, "Home.", and ran to my car.

(EPOV)

My siblings and I watched as Bella ran to her car. I turned to Alice, "Is she the one you saw getting beat around?" I asked.

Alice nodded and said, "And it will happen tonight."

I growled and asked the rest of my family if we could go to Bella's house tonight and see what happens. They all agreed.

(BPOV)

When I got home, it was about 4:30. Father told me to make dinner and then go to bed. I made spaghetti and by the time it was done and I had finished eating, it was 10:37 pm.

I walked up to my room and laid down on the bed. I heard the phone ring below and I heard father answer it. About three minutes later, he stormed into my room and stared to beat me around the room.

"I told you not to tell anyone about the bruises!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled. "That was Mrs. Cope at you school!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he was screaming at me and throwing my around the room. finally he threw me to the floor.

I was sobbing and saying, "I'm sorry! It won't happen again I swear!!!!!!!!" father glared at me and stomped on my ankle. I held in the scream and watched as he stomped out of the room and locked the door behind him.

My ankle was in pain and the bed was too high so I crawled over to the window seat and opened the window. I thought I saw people in the tree next to my window, but I shook off the feeling. I looked over the side of the window and said to myself, "No one would miss me."

I was about to jump, when I heard a voice from outside say, "That's not true." I looked around outside, but saw nothing. I could have sworn it was a female voice, but I wasn't positive. I sighed and curled up and the seat and sobbed until I fell asleep.

(EPOV)

I saw the whole thing. my family and I were in the tree next to Bella's bedroom window when Charlie stormed in. I wanted to run in there and protect Bella, which was an odd feeling, because she was a human. I was a vampire. she was my prey, but I didn't want her to get hurt. I tried desperately to read her thoughts, but couldn't.

When I looked back at her window, she was looking over the side of the window at the ground. I heard her say, "No one would miss me."

That made me mad. What did she mean no one would miss her? I would and so would my family. I heard Rosalie say in a quiet voice, "that's not true."

I smiled at Rosalie and watched until Bella fell asleep.

I know it sucks, but please tell me what you think. Should I continue?

-luvtwilight


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note- Okay for all the people who said I should continue here is another chapter. There's one review that I would like to address.

_**I don't think it sucks. I just think that Rosalie would not be nice it's not in her charter to be nice. Rosalie's supposed to be the . I don't think also Edward would be the first to say hi either. I think Bella should have because she's the one being abused, because she would fall for him the tell him what going on even though Alice would have seen it, or she would stand up for her self because over her new love and friendship and what not. Anyway I don't think it sucks. I like it so what's going to happen next?**_

**Ok, there is something about Rosalie's past that no one knows about that allows her to connect to Bella. 2) Bella has problems with people and wouldn't talk to anyone on the first day. If you remember in Twilight, Edward was the first to say hi to Bella. She also has no idea that she loves Edward. Thank you for the review and I hope I cleared some things up.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:

(BPOV)

The next morning, father ran in and made me get up. I obeyed and grabbed a dark red button up sleeveless shirt and a pair of jeans. It was the same routine as yesterday, but I moved a lot slower because of my ankle. It was swollen and hurt like hell. I really needed to get it checked. I would probably go to the hospital during lunch and make sure it's ok.

I was once again pushed out the door and heard it lock behind me. I sighed and walked to my truck. This time I actually noticed the details since I had plenty of time to look at it. It was a faded blue. It was a pickup so I had room to throw my backpack in the bed.

I got into the driver's seat and started it up. I was about to drive, when I realized that the ankle father stepped on was the one I needed to use to drive. I took a deep breath, and pushed the gas pedal. It hurt like hell, but I was happy to be away from father's house.

On the way to school, I thought about Edward Cullen and his family. They were all so beautiful. They were pale and had golden eyes. The only time I had ever heard about people that pale were vampires, but they weren't real. Why would he care where I got the bruises from? No one here really cared for me.

I sighed and pulled into a parking space and got out of the truck. As soon as my right foot hit the solid ground, I let out a quick scream. A few people heard, but obviously didn't care. I was about to fall from the fact that I couldn't put pressure on my right foot, when I felt someone hold me up. As soon as I was steady, I looked up and saw Edward and the rest of the Cullens standing there looking at me.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked. I nodded and tried to walk away, but that didn't work out that well. "Hey, you should get that checked. Our dad is a doctor at the hospital. We could take you there if you'd like." She said helping me stay balanced. I really wanted to run and get away for fear of being hit, but my ankle was more swollen than it had been when I woke up.

I sighed and nodded. Alice helped me over to the silver Volvo and sat in the back with me. The biggest one, Emmett I think his name was, offered to drive my truck to the hospital and I just nodded. I was afraid to open my mouth in fear of screaming in pain. Alice and Rosalie rode in the back with me while Edward and Jasper, I think his name was, sat up front.

Edward turned on the radio and was about to change the station when I began singing quietly out loud. The song was Hear You Me by Jimmy Eat World.

**There's no one in town I know  
you gave us some place to go.  
I never said thank you for that.  
I thought I might get one more chance.  
**

**What would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.  
**

**May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
**

**So what would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.  
**

**May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
**

**May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.**

**May angels lead you in.**

**And if you were with me tonight,  
I'd sing to you just one more time.  
A song for a heart so big,  
god wouldn't let it live.  
**

**May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
**

**May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.**

**On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
**

When the song was over, we were at the hospital. I looked at it with fear and shifted my hair to cover my bruised arms. The Cullens looked at me, but didn't say anything.

As we walked into the hospital, a man about 23 walked over to us. He looked like the Cullens, so I could only guess that this was their dad.

He looked at Alice and Rosalie and how they held me and told us to follow him. He led us to one of the rooms and told the Cullens to leave. 

"Hello. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle." He said.

"I'm Bella." I said in a small voice. I looked over at the large mirror by the door and wondered why it was there.

"Well, Bella, I will be right back." He said and left the room.

(EPOV)

When Carlisle told us to leave, we all walked out of the room and looked through the one-way window. We could see the people inside, but to them it was a mirror.

We could hear what Carlisle and Bella were saying. I looked at my family and was about to say something when Alice asked Rosalie, "Why did you answer Bella last night?" she had to take the question right out of my mouth.

Rosalie looked uncomfortable which was never a good sign with Rose. "I'll tell you later." She said and looked back at Bella.

Carlisle walked out and over to us and looked in on Bella. She was looking down. after the door shut, she moved her hair off the arm facing the mirror and looked at the bruises of last night's fight with Charlie.

Carlisle gasped. "That was what we were telling you about this morning." Emmett said. I nodded. Bella got off the bed and walked over to the window seat that looked outside and sat down. she began to cry and sing the song that was on the radio on our way here. I felt so bad for her. Her life was a living hell.

"Well, besides the fact the her father uses her as his personal punching bag, what's wrong with her?" Carlisle asked.

"Her ankle." Alice said. "Last night she got beat up by her dad and right before he left, he stomped with all his might on her ankle." I nodded and felt the sudden need to kill someone. Everyone looked at Jasper and saw pure fury on his face. We all told him to relax and in an instant, I felt better.

"Well, I'll need to take an x-ray of it and then I'll tell you how bad it is." Carlisle said and walked back into the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, tell me what you think please.

-luvtwilight


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Ok, thank you for all who reviewed. There is another review I would like to comment on.

_**I really like this, but I don't think she would have been singing at the end, and isn't her truck red?**_

**Ok, Bella was singing really low. So low that only a vampire could hear. And her truck was red in the story were her parents actually love her, not in mine.**

**Thank you!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap: _"Well, I'll need to take an x-ray of it and then I'll tell you how bad it is." Carlisle said and walked back into the room._

Chapter 3:

(BPOV)

Carlisle walked back into the room and smiled at me. I nodded to him and looked out the window. "Bella, I'm going to need to talk an x-ray of your ankle to see what's wrong with it." He said. I nodded and looked at him.

"Così Edward vi ha detto. L'oh ed io sanno che sta levandosi in piedi dietro quello specchio o finestra. Sono stato in abbastanza stanze di interrogazione conoscere che cosa è. (**So Edward told you. Oh and I know that he is standing behind that mirror or window. I have been in enough interrogation rooms to know what it is.**)" I said in Italian.

"Conoscete l'italiano? (**You know Italian?**)" Dr. Carlisle asked.

"Sì. Dottore Carlisle, state andando incitarli ad andare indietro a casa dopo questo? (**Yes. Doctor Carlisle, are you going to make me go back home after this?**)" I asked scared of what father would do if he knew that I had gone to the hospital. He had told me that if I ever went to the hospital, he would kill me, and I wouldn't put it passed him to go through with it.

"Perchè chiedete? (**Why do you ask?**)" Carlisle asked sitting next to me on the window seat.

"Bene, promettavi che non dirà mai a chiunque. Neppure la polizia? (**Well, promise you will never tell anyone. Not even the police?**)" I asked. He nodded so I continued.

"L'approvazione, il mio padre lo abusa e mi ha detto che se andassi mai ad un ospedale, lo uccidesse. E sono sicuro che realmente lo farà. Funzionerei e vivrei con la mia madre, ma lo abusa anche. I don't conosce dove andare! Non ho posto tranne la mia casa di father's, ma non posso andare indietro là! Aiutilo prego! Nonlo inciti ad andare indietro là! (**Ok, my father abuses me and he told me that if I ever went to a hospital, he would kill me. And I am sure that he will really do it. I would run and live with my mother, but she abuses me too. I don't know where to go! I have no place other than my father's house, but I cannot go back there! Please help me! Do not make me go back there!**)" I said and began to cry. I had to tell someone. I couldn't keep it to myself anymore. My life had been threatened.

Carlisle pulled me into a hug and held me till I calmed down. "Why don't you come live with my family for a while?" he said. I looked up at him shocked.

"You mean it?" I asked.

"Of course! I'll call your dad and tell him. We live out of the city limits so he can't harm you. I'll have one of the kids get your stuff. Is that okay with you?" he asked.

I nodded and for the first time in my life, smiled. I hugged him and then followed him to the x-ray room.

It turned out that my father had broken my ankle. How I was able to walk on it was a mystery to everyone, but hey, I'm not complaining.

After Carlisle fixed me up, I sat in the lobby with the rest of the Cullens and waited, well paced, while Carlisle called father.

Finally, Alice jumped up and dragged me to a seat. "Bella, your making me nervous, and I don't get nervous." She said. I laughed and then stopped. I had never laughed. I didn't even think I could.

Finally Carlisle returned and told me that father was more than happy to get rid of me. the Cullens and I walked back to the examining room with Carlisle and waited till he shut the door.

"Bella, before you come live with us, I'm going to have to tell you something. If you don't believe me, that's fine, but I still need to tell you." he said.

I looked at the Cullens, and then back at him. I nodded for him to continue.

"Bella, my family and I are…vampires." he said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's short, but tell me what you think.

-luvtwilight


	4. Attention!

Attention!!!!!!!

I'm looking for editors for all my stories. If you are interested, please email me back. Please tell me why you want to be one of my editors, and any ideas you have toward making my stories better.

Thank you.

List of Stories…

Leaning to Trust Again

Broken Promises

I've Moved On

Italian Queen

Lost

New Love

Starlight

The Vampire Raven

Things Change

Vampire Sisters

Please let me know!

-luvtwilight


	5. Attention 2

Attention!!!!!!!

I'm looking for editors for all my stories. If you are interested, please email me back. Please tell me why you want to be one of my editors, and any ideas you have toward making my stories better.

Thank you.

List of Stories…

Leaning to Trust Again

Broken Promises

I've Moved On

Italian Queen

Lost

New Love

Starlight

The Vampire Raven

Things Change

Vampire Sisters

Please let me know!

-luvtwilight


End file.
